Look Like A Beautiful Angel
by champagnealec
Summary: "It's the last night on the island, and Magnus has another surprise up his sleeve for Alec. Needless to say Alec really loves it." Malec. Episode 3x22 All Good Things... fanfic. / Fourth in the Honeymoon saga.


**I've returned. Sorry for being so late, I had some problems, long story short: if you follow my tumblr than you know a few weeks ago a storm happened and it triggered some major ptsd, which caused me to not being able to write, and because of it I left like pure crap for two weeks after, but I feel loads better now.**

**Moving on to the fanfic- it's the fourth fanfic in the Kinkymoon saga! Which is also kind of the last in this saga, but like I said before there's most likely a fifth one coming! That serves as open ending- a spin off for another fanfic series I have ideas for, and also I might do something else for this saga-series. I will let y'all know in the bottom notes.**

**(Also if y'all got the alert and it says the wrong characters, that's my tiredness kicking in and accidentally clicked the wrong character.)**

**Once again a huge thanks to kinkymagnus! They're so wonderful and so sweet.**

* * *

With a loud _'pop!' _from the cork. Alec poured the wine from the bottle he had into the two glasses that sat on the small coffee table in the living room. Listening to the fire, he made crackle from beside him, feeling the warmth drifting from it due to the fact he was standing there in nothing but his sweatpants.

This night is the last night they're spending on the private island, they've been here for about a month and half of their long honeymoon. And time on the island has been so _wonderful_, but it's time for them to go on the second half of their honeymoon, which is traveling around the world and visiting different cities.

And so, for the last night on the island, he decided to set a romantic mood for tonight with some wine and a fire, he knew where it'd lead to very heated sex on the couch or the soft rug near the fireplace (and somehow they haven't fucked on the very large rug, they pretty much fucked everywhere but not the rug) where Magnus would cry out his name, looking so beautiful in whatever lingerie piece he was wearing.

Oh- that reminds him. Magnus had told him that he would break out a special piece for tonight and he wouldn't know what it'll be until, he revealed it. Which made him feel excitement and also the horniness as to what this piece could be, and Magnus had of course smirked seeing his reaction and honestly it ended with that smirk being wiped off of his face.

That brings him to where Alec's at right now. Setting up his side of things while Magnus disappeared with a soft kiss to his lips and a teasing smile to the bathroom, he felt so giddy and the building arousal flowing through his body. His heart's beating wildly in his chest that he can hear it in his ears, he can't help it, Magnus has always made him feel like this and he won't ever grow tired of it.

Alec decided to pick up his glass and gulped down a large amount of the wine, in order to help calm down some. The sweet flavor washes over his taste buds and down his throat, a soft moan slipped out of him at the wine, inhaling deeply than letting it out, his heart rate slowing down some.

Of course that's when he heard that familiar sound of the bathroom door creaking open and just like that, his heart rate started picking up once again. Alec felt the aching heat flare up in his gut, listening to the sound of soft clicks, _Magnus is wearing fucking heels again_. For a second he thought it could be the maid's outfit again, but- Magnus had said it was a special piece so it definitely wasn't the maid's piece from their roleplaying activities, he took another deep breath in before he slowly turned around to face his husband.

At the sight of Magnus, who stood in the middle of their bedroom and living. One thing is for sure, if Alec was still a mortal, then he probably would've dropped. No really, he would fucking have.

Magnus- his husband stood there, with a smirk on his face and a hand on his hip, looking like he's posing for the camera (and Alec wishes he had one right now). He just looked so fucking beautiful.

He looked like a beautiful angel.

_Well he could look like that too, but actually- _

He looked like a fucking beautiful _bride_.

Really he fucking did look like a beautiful bride, that's because it's the lingerie- or outfit piece is supposed to be just that.

Yeah the special piece that Magnus had surprised him with is a fucking sexy type of _bridal gown_? Or was it lingerie? It could fall into both categories- so there stood Magnus, his beautiful, amazing husband dressed from head to toe in _white_. He loved all of the different colors of lingerie Magnus had, but there was just something about him in white lingerie that just made him feel all sorts of different things.

His eyes trailed all over Magnus's body, taking in the bridal piece starting with his head. On top he sees the short white veil that had a medium size bow in the back, then to his makeup, it was soft but still Magnus. The eyeshadow was a light purple on his lids with a bit of eyeliner and mascara, then his lips had certain pinkish shine to them so he was wearing lip gloss. And then he went to the piece he was wearing, and he felt very breathless, the top of the piece was tight fitting, so it hugged perfectly to Magnus's body, there was ruffled lace at the edge of the top and also a bow in the center of the chest, around the chest leading to the stomach area was solid white but on the sides the lace was very see through, and going further down he could tell that the panties weren't connect to the top but they were actually connected to the white fishnet stockings by little straps, even those had little bows on the side and finally down to his feet, Alec saw the short high heels that made the soft clicks and they were also white.

Magnus truly looked like a gorgeous fucking vision, just so fucking gorgeous, his own body ached with need, his stomach curled with heat and his length hardened completely at him. He was seconds away from saying fuck it and taking Magnus hard against a wall until he was screaming his name with every thrust.

And as for Magnus well, he felt _so smug _seeing his husband's reaction to his surprise. The open mouth, the raspy breaths he was letting out and the trailing eyes over his body, he felt a shiver run down his spine even though the room was warm and a tingle of heat in his tummy as Alec's eyes dilated to where none of hazel was left only black with lust and pure love for him.

Feeling the urge to move long the moment, Magnus cleared his throat and walked a little way more towards the living room. "Alexander, love... what do you think about the surprise?" He asked, in somewhat of a teasing voice, the smirk widening.

Alec was snapped out of his daze and closed his mouth, still staring at Magnus, he's unable to come up with words, it feels like his brain has gone fried. It takes a few moments before he opened his mouth again to speak- or tries to form words. "Son of a bitch- Magnus, fuck. You- y- you look, shit."

Magnus chuckled lowly, his cat eyes are already on display and are shining in the dimly lit room. "Cat caught your tongue, Alexander?"

_More of like Magnus caught his tongue_. He thought to himself, before collecting himself together enough. "More of like you frying my brain because you look so fucking beautiful, kitten. You look so much like a _bride _and an angel at the same time, so beautiful."

Magnus bit his lip, hearing the compliments fall from Alec's lips and the pet name "kitten" that was rarely said but still he loved it. "Thank you, love. I was going for speechless when I brought this little piece along."

"You certainly made me a lot more than speechless, baby," Alec said, licking his lips and Magnus drifted his eyes down to see the outline of Alec's hard cock through his sweatpants, he felt his own cock stiffen more against the panties and a tiny bit of precum oozed out.

"And that too, Alexander," Magnus added, walking his way to Alec, making to sway his hips the way he liked.

Alec watched with hungry eyes as his husband made his way to him, looking at those beautiful hips sweep, he just wants to dig his fingers tightly into the flesh and leave his marks behind.

Magnus finally reached him and the first thing he does is; slip one of his arms around Alec's neck, tangling his fingers into the messy waves while the other came to rest on his chest, playing with the hair that covered his whole chest area. Alec rested one hand on his hip and wasn't sure what to do with the other, as they stared into each other's eyes.

There's a small moment of silence, just them staring at each other until Alec finally spoke up. "Um- you want some wine that I poured up?" A part of him hopes that Magnus says 'no' for now and he can just worship the hell out of his body.

Magnus shook his head and leaned closer to him. "No, Alexander... in fact I rather get drunk off of the pleasure you're gonna give me while fucking me hard."

A loud groan is torn from Alec's throat, oh thank God. "I was hoping you were gonna say that, come here." Alec said, pulling Magnus's body closer to his, so he could feel their hard erections pressed against each other and connected their lips together in a kiss that's full of passion and heat. Alec soon finds a place for his free hand which is on Magnus's back and there he felt that the back of the piece was open with lace straps, holy shit. He groaned, playing with the straps and bites down on Magnus's bottom lip, gains an open mouth shocked gasp and he slipped his tongue in.

Magnus immediately gives Alec control, moaning as his tongue rubbed against his own. He could taste the plum flavor of wine on Alec's tongue, so he knew for sure Alec had drank some of the wine before he came out of the bathroom. Magnus felt the hand on his hip sliding down to his ass and grab a handful of his cheek, he gasped again as Alec's fingers squeeze his cheek firmly, he tugged on Alec's locks, a growl comes deep from his throat and his fingers dig into the skin.

It's several minutes before Alec broke the kiss, deciding to make his way to Magnus's neck, biting and sucking the skin. Whimpers escape Magnus's lips as Alec continues to work on his neck with that magnificent mouth of his, his knees tremble and his cock throbs with need, with every move of Alec's mouth, there's a wet spot on the front of the piece where his precum is beginning to soak through.

"Fuck- me, Alexander.." Magnus moaned, tugging his hair again. Alec chuckled deeply against his throat, sending a jolt of pleasure to his erection and his knees.

"That's the plan my beautiful _bride_, to fuck you until you're nothing but a mess." Alec told him, voice well on it's way to becoming rough. The things that tone will do to him, Jesus, there's a nip at his throat from Alec's teeth, making him do a sharp intake of breath, another chuckle escaped his lips, further going down to Magnus's chest.

There Alec brought one of his hands from behind Magnus to the front, Magnus looked down for a split second to see Alec opening his mouth and licked right over his nipple, and his thumb is on the other rubbing it in a circle. A cry of surprise ripped through him, sparks of pleasure go straight to his cock, as Alec rubbed one nipple and licked the other. Until he got them to become hard nubs and pulled away, Magnus whimpered at the loss of his mouth.

Alec laughed, dropping onto his knees in front of Magnus now. His head is right at his belly, he looked up at his husband, who stared right back down at him with begging eyes. "Don't worry baby, I've something much better for you, just let me," he said, with that smile. Magnus nodded, Alec's smile widened, leaning back down and kissing his tummy softly.

Magnus jerked in surprise but quickly realized what Alec was doing, a tender smile spread across his lips, running his fingers through Alec's hair as he continued to kiss his belly.

"I can't wait for the day, where you're standing there, all beautiful in lingerie, letting me feel and kiss your belly that's growing with our child," Alec muttered, caressing his stomach with one of his hands.

His knees buckled again and letting out the largest moan, just thinking about it. Ever since he and Alec discovered this and realized it was more than just a 'kink', it's came up every time they've been sexual. Either just a small comment here and there during sex, or Alec would just not stop talking about him with a growing bump, how he couldn't wait for him to be so big and of course it turned him on to no end and he was begging for Alec to knock him up with a baby.

Another laugh from Alec, hearing the moan he let out and kissed his tummy again, before trailing his mouth down to Magnus's panty covered length. He lifted up the bottom of the piece, licking his lips at the sight of his leaking cock pressed against the panties. The need to mouth his erection was too much, he gave in to it.

Magnus gasped out, not expecting Alec to mouth his cock through the fabric of the underwear. "Fuck! Alexander," he felt a shiver of pleasure throughout his body, making him feel weak and his cock to dribble out more precum as Alec sucked his length, getting the panties more wet with his saliva.

He also felt Alec's hands ease down to his thighs, stroking his skin gently with his fingers. Until they moved a little ways up to where the clasps that connected his panties to the fishnet stockings, Alec made quick work unhooking the clasps with his long fingers, grabbing them he pulled his mouth away and slowly pulled them down, until they were half way to his knees and he just let them go, the panties fell to his ankles.

A sigh came from Magnus, as his erection was freed, hard and precum just oozing from the tip. Alec growled looking at his cock and took him into his hand, making him moan as his big hand wrapped around his length perfectly.

"Fuck, baby. So hard and leaking, all for me.." Alec stated, Magnus shook his head, _yeah all for you _he wanted to say but a low moan was all that came out as Alec caressed the tip of his cock with his thumb, smearing the cum.

Alec slowly stroked at least twice, before he decided that wasn't the road he was gonna take. Leaning in Alec opened his mouth and swallowed his whole length.

Magnus let out a loud broken moan, throwing his head back and gripping onto Alec's hair tightly, from his husband's hot mouth taking him all in. The heat burned in his gut, a large drip of precum slipped out of his tip onto Alec's tongue, he groaned around his cock- the vibrations, sent more waves of hotness through his body.

One of Alec's hands made sure to stay on his hip, holding him while the other trailed to his balls and began to fondle with them. Magnus tugged again on his hair harder than before- Alec moaned, the slight pain from his hair being pulled made him suck more on his cock, bobbing his head back and forth, making sure his length hit the back of his throat. He pulled off just a few times to tongue his slit, drinking up the beads of precum that'd slip out.

All Magnus could do was moan and hold on tight, focusing on the hot wet mouth sucking his cock so fucking good and the slightly rough way Alec was treating his testicles. Waves of heat were still crashing over his body, it's getting tighter- he mainly feels it in the pit of his tummy.

Another rough suction on his suck sent a strong wave of burning pleasure through him, going straight to his knees. They nearly give out on him, but thankfully for Alec's grip on him, keeps him standing straight up.

It wasn't until Alec moved his fingers past his balls and brushed against his entrance along with another suck from Alec's mouth, that the pleasure got even tighter, more cum slipped from his tip and the heat moved to the base of his spine, giving him the sign that his orgasm isn't far away.

"Alec- Alexander, shit I'm gon- gonna cum," Magnus gasped out, digging his fingernails into Alec's head. As soon as he gasped out those words Alec stilled his head. A whine of loss and a weak thrust of his hips trying to chase his orgasm, but Alec kept his control and pulled his mouth off of his length.

Alec kissed the head of his cock gently, smearing some of the precum onto his lips. He looked up at Magnus with a smirk and a dangerous twinkle in his dark eyes. "We can't have you coming just yet, now go over to the fireplace, get onto your hands and knees, my_ bride_."

Magnus shuddered, but followed his orders. Carefully stepping out of his panties that were still around his ankles, leaving them there as he walked over to the fireplace, got down onto his hands and knees, feeling the fire next to him warm his body up even more.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alec standing there his fingers are curling at his waistband before pulling his sweatpants all the way down, showing that there was no boxer briefs underneath. He moaned wantonly, his erection stood proud, so long and perfectly thick, the head shining with his own cum.

His smirk widened more with the moan, heading towards Magnus. "So hungry for my cock, you will get me soon baby," he said getting onto his knees right behind his ass, Alec bit his lip to contain the embarrassing groan that built in his chest. Magnus had the most perfect ass in the world, he just loved playing with the firm squeezable cheeks, he was an ass man for sure.

Alec grabbed both of his cheeks and spreads them apart, now the groan he tried to contain escaped him. His hole was already open and wet with lube, just begging to be taken. It seems while he was in the bathroom, Magnus had used magic to prepare his hole for him, his dick twitched with need.

Magnus was growing a little impatient with Alec behind him, just staring at his hole. He knew that preparing himself before hand with magic would make Alec speechless looking at his open hole. But he needed more than just- "_Uh_!"

Without any warning whatsoever, Alec had dipped his entire tongue into his gaping rim, startling him. His eyes rolled back and his hips thrusted forward, bead of precum leaks down his length and onto the black shaggy rug beneath him, that burn of pure pleasure returns striking harsher than before.

Alec thrusts his tongue in and out of his hole, taking deep licks inside every now and then. He tastes something sweet and knows it's the lube- Magnus had used edible flavored lube, oh Angel. But what flavor was it- he took another deep lick, the taste is right here on his tongue, and it's definitely strawberries. It tasted really good, Alec continued with his deep licks, his fingertips digging into the flesh.

Each lick and thrust in his hole made that burning in his tummy tighter and tighter, getting more and more unbearable. He felt like he was gonna explode, thrusting his hips back and forth into Alec's tongue, moaning with every breath and his length just leaking, he's so close, that cut off from earlier just put him right on the edge from the beginning of this.

And Alec could feel the orgasm building just from how the muscles around his tongue were clenching. He knows that Magnus is close to coming all over the rug below, he needed just a little bit more of a push.

Magnus whined when the tongue is slipped out of his hole, but soon sighs with content when Alec easily dipped two of his fingers in. The two slide against his walls until they reach his prostate and Alec pressed right into it hard, his hips thrust forward, whimpering loudly.

Alec grinned wickedly and pressed harder against his prostate, while pulling his hand back and bringing it back to land a hard smack on his ass, Magnus jumped at the sudden slap- a loud moan tore from deep inside. Happy with that reaction Alec did it once- twice more with a twist of his fingers.

That pleasure in his gut became sharp and it snapped. Magnus felt tears roll down his cheeks as his orgasm washed over his body, spilling his come onto the rug, his rocking as Alec continued with his fingers through his high.

Once he was off his high, Magnus realize that thanks to Alec's long fingers he hadn't gone completely soft instead was semi-hard, giving a twitch with a press into his prostate, well on the way to becoming fully hard again.

Alec made sure that he was prepared enough, moving his fingers in and out a couple of times until he was sure. Alec slowly pulled out his fingers, Magnus whimpered as the fingers left, the empty feeling in its place now.

Alec chuckled and placed a kiss onto his rim, then leaning back. "You're such a beautiful bride, angel- so beautiful rocking on my tongue and fingers."

"Alexander- please... More- I need you..." Magnus begged in a breathy tone, wiggling his hips.

His face softened a tad, running his hand down Magnus's side. "'Course baby, sit up on your knees and come closer to me."

Magnus did as he said, sitting up onto his knees and scooted back as Alec made sure he had enough room for Magnus's to go in between- Magnus kept shifting on his knees backwards until he felt his back bump right into Alec's chest, feeling his bare body pressing against his.

Alec's hands cupped his hips, soft lips found their way to his neck, pampering kisses from his shoulder to the sensitive spot behind his ear, a quiet moan escaped his lips as Magnus bent his arm back to wrap around Alec's neck, his fingers running through Alec's hair once more.

"God, Magnus- you look so breathtaking. I wish you see yourself," Alec murmured, sliding one hand up to Magnus's chest and pinched his nipple through the fabric.

Magnus let out a high pitched whine, arching his back and his stomach tingled as Alec played with his nipple. Thinking about what he just said- often he did think about how he looked when Alec made him a sweaty mess, wishing he could see the faces he'd make, see the way his body acted while Alec rocked his hips into his body- he wanted to see that so much and he could make that happen.

"Nnng, Alexand_er _\- I can make that happen... you know," Magnus reminded, pulling a little hard on Alec's locks as he pulled his nipple.

Alec stilled for a split second, his eyes slipping close, moaning and his cock throbbing hard with the thoughts going through his mind. God- that- that's gonna be so fucking hot, watching themselves as they fuck. Why didn't he let it slip out sooner.

"Fuck- do it, baby. Do it," Alec told him, rocking his hips into Magnus his hard length pressing right against his bare ass.

Magnus gasped, his hole ached with need with Alec's erection right against it, he had to gather his thoughts and not pay mind to his cock at this second. He used his free hand and snapped his fingers, blue sparks flying out from the tips as a full body mirror appeared right in front of them.

He got a good look at themselves in the mirror and what he sees- well he felt like he could come from just their reflections. He looked messy as hell, his skin was beginning to shine with sweat, his entire neck was filled with bite marks from Alec's mouth, his nipples were poking out and his cock was standing tall, hard and aching.

Than there was Alec, he looked so damn sexy- his hair sticking up all over the place thanks to his tugging earlier, his lips were swollen and red, eyes so dark. God- another hard pinch to his nipple tore a whimper from his throat and he arched, a thick glob of his cum oozed from the head and down his cock.

"Damn, you see now baby- you look amazing, all for me.. hmm?" Alec hummed, nipping at his ear.

Magnus nodded his head, agreeing quietly. "Yes, all for you, only you."

Alec grinned, taking his hand away from Magnus's chest to behind him, taking his length into his hand. "You ready for me to fuck you so good my _bride_?" Another nod and Magnus pressing his ass back as his answer. Alec's grin widened as he positioned himself and pressed in, the rim immediately opening up and accepting him.

He moaned loudly at the familiar tight heat around his cock, sliding all the way inside.

Magnus felt the air was knocked completely out of him by the impaling cock, he whimpered loudly, his eyes closing and tightened his muscles around Alec's length (which he got a groan out of him) his body trembled and the tingling in his tummy got hotter.

Alec stayed still for a moment before he pulled his hips back, until he was half way out before snapping his hips against him, right into his prostate. A loud gasp moan tears from his chest, his back arched and he felt his eyes roll back being filled by the thick length once again. Alec smirked at the reaction and did it once more.

First it starts off with a slow pace, thrusting back in and out, making sure to tease Magnus, make him come apart slowly before switching to the fast rhythm. Hearing the high pitched noises spill from Magnus's lips, sent waves of heat over Alec's body settling in his gut, his hand had found its way back to Magnus's chest resting there before he couldn't resist the urge to play with his nipple again- and also decides to thrust sharply in at the same time.

Magnus's mouth fell open a choked moan slipped out, the pleasure thrummed in his veins at the sudden sharp thrust and the pull of his nipple, he felt so hot, tugging at Alec's hair when another hard thrust is delivered right into his prostate, his length oozed a steady glob of precum- the heat at the base of his spine was so much, he felt so stretched wide with Alec's erection impaling him.

Alec had his face in Magnus's sweaty neck, kissing the skin there, thrusting harshly making sure to nail his prostate every time- to get those gasp-moans of pleasure. Soon he did lift his head up and moaned, seeing their reflections in the mirror.

Magnus looked gone, panting trying to catch his breath, that blissed out expression on his face along with the open mouth to moan, his leaking length, he looked so beautiful, so like an angel- _like his bride. _

He also noticed that Magnus had his eyes closed, so he couldn't see himself being fucked. Oh that just won't do- he gave Magnus's nipple one last tug before sliding his hand up to his face, turning him towards the mirror a tad, he leaned to Magnus's ear and whispered. "Sweetheart, you can't see how beautiful you look- open up your eyes."

Magnus cried softly, feeling Alec's hips slow some as he told him to open his eyes, his length dragging along his walls- teasing him. He does as Alec said and opened his eyes. And honestly, he felt a jolt of pleasure to his tummy, staring at the mirror. He really could come from out they looked right now.

He looked like a wreck- all sweaty, tears were threatening to leak, his cock's making a mess, his lower half rocking onto Alec's length, just so desperate- he finally saw how he always felt when Alec took him, and Alec- oh he locked onto Alec's reflection and felt his whole body shudder.

His husband looked so _dominant_, like a beast, his body was sweating and shaking with the amount of effort Alec was putting into the thrusts. He had this lustful-dark gleam in his eyes and yet he didn't feel scared, he felt taken care of and _loved_, oh so loved.

And so turned on- so much. That pleasure bubbled underneath his skin, the hotness burned in his belly and spine, it's so much.

Magnus cried out, when another hit is delivered to his prostate more of the tingling he's been feeling goes straight to his cock, clenching around Alec's erection.

Alec groaned, another wave of heat added to the building pressure in his gut, the hand on Magnus's hip tightened. "Fuck- now you see baby, how you look when I make you come apart on my cock. So beautiful, you're mine, only mine."

Magnus whimpered, gripping onto Alec's hair. "Yours, _only yours_ Alexander."

He growled and thrusted very sharply into Magnus, he cried out again rocking back into him. Loving the reaction he got, he continued with that- his hand that was on Magnus's face before eased back down to his chest this time pulling the other nipple, causing him to gasp, snap his hips forward and clench his muscles around him again.

This goes on for awhile, until that tingling is becoming too much for Magnus, he's leaking so much precum, he can feel his balls tightening up ready to release- he's panting hard and just overall fucked out. He needs to come, he needs to come so badly.

"Nhhg, Alexander!" Magnus cried out, with another strike to his prostate and twist of his nipple.

Alec grunted heavily into his ear, rocking his hips faster into him. And he noticed how sloppy the thrusts were becoming and his cock was twitching inside him, from that he could tell that Alec was close.

A pull of his nipple tore another cry of pleasure mixed with pain from him- sending more heat to build with the rest in his tummy. He needs release so badly, Magnus panted trying to come up with the words to say- but thanks to Alec's thrusts, it makes it hard.

But eventually Magnus finally gets his words together through his moans. "Uhg, Alexand-er, I need to- shit! I need to come, please!"

Alec moaned, hearing the begging- his length throbbing even more at it. That familiar hotness in his gut is getting tighter, "I'm too baby- so close your tight hole is so good. I'm gonna stroke you off, make you come so hard- keep your eyes on the mirror I want you to see how you come."

Magnus whimpered, nodding his head as Alec's hand slid from his nipple to his cock, his large hand wrapped perfectly around him and he began to stroke, keeping up his thrusts inside him all of this made Magnus's head spin and his body shiver.

He made sure to keep his eyes on their reflections- the burning in his belly got even more intense, staring at the mirror, seeing the faces he made as Alec pumped his hand, running his thumb over the head, delivering another hit right into his prostate.

It took a few more strokes and three thrusts before that just enough to make him orgasm. Magnus screamed out Alec's name as his body tensed up, everything trembled as the pleasure burned through his body. His walls clench down tightly around Alec's cock- his cock spurted out long strings of come, that land on Alec's hand, the rug and one actually hits the mirror in front of them. It's all too much, that fucked out look on his face, the tears shining in his unglamoured eyes- fuck it's just too hot.

And Alec- all it took was that clench of Magnus's muscles around his length and one more thrust before that tightness in his stomach just snapped, he let out the deepest groan as his cock pulsed and his hot cum was spilling into Magnus. He's still thrusting his hips into him, making sure that his come is fucked deeper in.

Magnus moaned, his cock twitching in Alec's hand, trying to become hard again- feeling his husband fuck him through his waves. His body quivered, from his orgasm, his muscles felt achy and weak, he felt so fucked out and yet so sated.

Soon Alec's hips slowly stop rocking into him, and he felt Alec's length soften within him. They're both left panting heavily and holding onto each other, before Alec pulled his cock out, leaving Magnus to whimper unhappily at the loss of the fullness he had felt.

Alec wrapped both arms around Magnus, who lets Alec do as he pleases since his muscles had been fully fucked out. He ended up bringing them softly down onto the rug, him on his back and Magnus at his side, who immediately curled into him. His hand rested on his stomach, his head laid right on his shoulder.

They just lay there- trying to gain control over their breathing, the tiredness is beginning to settle in, listening the fire crackle beside them, just enjoying the peace.

Few minutes later is when Alec finally broke the silence. "Magnus- baby this surprise was holy shit, it's just wow."

Magnus giggled softly, playing with the line of hair on his stomach. "I knew you'd love it, like the last surprises."

"Hmm yeah, although this one is probably my second favorite one," Alec told him, turning his head to the side to kiss his sweaty head.

"Second favorite?" Magnus asked, lifting his head up from his shoulder, that teasing grin is back on his face. "I don't know about that Alexander, I've plenty more surprises in store that I think you might love even more."

Alec felt his breath catch and his length give a small throb, at what those surprises could be. "More? God, Magnus. I'm lucky to be immortal because I think you could kill me."

"Not kill you, more like fry your brain every time," Magnus corrected with another giggle. "Just wait until we arrive at Paris tomorrow, I think that will replace this one."

"Fuck- Magnus come here," Alec growled, using his free hand to pull Magnus's face closer to him.

Magnus laughed as their lips connect in a passionate but yet loving kiss that soon enough has him moaning into it.

At this moment, everything was perfect.

* * *

**And scene. There y'all have it the fourth fanfic in the Kinkymoon saga, which is kinda the last but wait like I said up top I will let you know at the end notes, so here we go. There's an idea for a fifth fanfic that will serve as sort of an epilogue and an open for the next series I'm just wanting to write! Hopefully that comes soon, and now. The something else I might wanna do for the Kinkymoon saga: a side fanfic filled with extras! **

**Yeah that's right I have this idea to make a little fanfic filled with extra fanfics for this series, somethings that I can't really think of titles for or won't be that very long (but possible they will be knowing me) that features some moments we didn't see on the island and some while they're on the second part of their honeymoon. I can't make much promises it will come soon though, my muse is all over the place with so many ideas to write, wanting to do so many different things, it'll just depend and I might need help if I do it, with the kinks. **

**Again a huge thank you to kinkymagnus! **

**As for next fanfic- I have a few in mind, could be the fifth fanfic or maybe a little TWI Malec or just who knows, I got so many ideas written on my memos app.**

**(The official word count is 5.8k but it always shows the wrong one on here, I don't know why) **

**Find me on tumblr: immortals-malec, ask me somethings if you wanna.**

**Let me know your thoughts and until next time.**

**~champagnealec **


End file.
